Ojos azules
by Aline S.V
Summary: Miró a su alrededor para ver a los demás que esperaban ansiosos. Fue entonces que su mirada dio con unos ojos azules que no podía comparar, eran color azul cielo, brillantes como ningún otro.


**Ojos Azules**

Ella cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo tarareando una canción con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y él… él simplemente la observaba con la misma sonrisa que ella tenía en el rostro. Dios, habían pasado años desde que la conoció, años en los que solo en sueños había podido abrazarla y besarla como lo había hecho en el Gran Comedor frente a todo el colegio o como lo había hecho en la Sala Común de Gryffindor esa noche en que se habían peleado y de un momento a otro la había besado.

-te vez bien como estás, Gwyn-le dijo. Ella paró de cepillarse y lo miró con esos azules, color del cielo, que tanto le encantaban.

-sino me lo cepillo se enreda… Al-le djo sonriente mientras dejaba el cepillo sobre el velador.

-igual te ves bien…-

-¿enserio?-dijo ella al sentarse en la cama junto a él.

-si… enredado o no, te vez muy bonita-le dijo.

-¿no estarás siendo muy cursi?-le dijo divertida.

-será el efecto de estar enamorado ¿no crees?-contestó de igual forma.

-mmm… si, podría ser-apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él. Albus rodeó la cintura de ella, la acercó más a sí mismo y enterró su rostro en el cabello pelirrojo de ella, aspirando su aroma.

Y pensar que durante todos esos años, para él, Gwyn era un amor imposible y de un momento a otro las puertas se abrieron y se le dio la oportunidad para estar con ella.

Hace casi cinco años, cuando se embarcó en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando solo tenía once años, ni se imaginaba que iba a conocer a alguien como Gwyn Silvermoon. La pelirroja de ojos azules que le quitaría el aliento y le aceleraría el corazón por tanto tiempo.

En el Expreso de Hogwarts había conocido a su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. Un chico poco respetado por los que no fueran de Slytherin, pero que se ganó a mucha gente con el paso del tiempo, por su forma de ser y por sus acciones.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-había preguntado su prima cuando estaban en el compartimiento del tren.

-Scorpius Malfoy-había contestado el rubio.

-Scorpius Malfoy-había repetido-¿tío Ron no te molestó con él?-quizá había hecho mal al hacer ese comentario, pero ya estaba hecho. Ninguno de los tres habló en el resto del viaje. Y lo único que tenía en mente era la ceremonia de selección. Aún con las palabras de su padre, se sentía nervioso, tenía miedo, de eso estaba seguro, tenía que quedar en Gryffindor, y de ninguna manera quería llegar a estar en Slytherin. No. Y pensar en las bromas y en los molestos comentarios de su hermano los hacían sentir peor de lo que estaba. Así que solo jugueteó con sus manos el resto de viaje, tratando de tranquilizarse, recordando cada una de las palabras de su padre. Puedo escoger. Puedo escoger. Repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras el tren seguía avanzando.

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius!-llamó el subdirector. El chico que se había sentado con ellos avanzó hacia el taburete entre abucheos y murmullos, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su prima. Desde entonces sospecharía que a él le gustaba Rosie, algo que se confirmaría dos años después.

-¡SLYTHERIN!-exclamó el viejo sombrero.

Nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad y miedo al mismo tiempo como en ese instante. Miraba a los demás pasar uno por uno y a él todavía no lo llamaban. Eso lo desesperaba. Entonces, tratando de desviar su atención, miró a su alrededor para ver a los demás que esperaban ansiosos. Fue entonces que su mirada dio con unos ojos azules que no podía comparar, eran color azul cielo, brillantes como ningún otro. Era una chica. Su cabello era pelirrojo, su piel era blanca, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, quizá por la excitación del momento, y sus labios carnosos entreabiertos. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba porque inmediatamente volteó a verlo. Su mirada era tan profunda. Entonces el volteó hacia otra dirección y solo le lanzó una que otra mirada de soslayo mientras esperaban.

-¡Potter, Albus Severus!-llamó el subdirector. Era su turno, Dios, estaba tan nervioso. Entonces caminó al frente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

¿Será pariente de James Potter¿Será pariente de Harry Potter?... alcanzó a escuchar. ¿Conocían a su padre? No entendería por qué la mitad de la escuela conocía a su padre hasta su quinto curso.

Se sentó en el taburete y esperó a que le pusieran el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Y cuando lo hicieron una voz desde el interior murmuró como si lo tuviera al oído.

_-¿otro Potter, no?-decía esa voz-valla, valla… el hijo de Harry Potter según veo… si, tu padre tenía una mente muy interesante, muchacho, si…-seguía hablando, pero él no le contestaba-tú también tienes una mente muy interesante… igual a tu padre… mmm…-_

El nerviosismo lo estaba sobrepasando. Parecía que el tiempo no transcurría y el ya estaba desesperándose.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-bramó al fin. Y le pareció que le habían quitado un peso de encima porque, tan pronto le quitaron el sombrero de la cabeza, corrió con total ligereza a la mesa de su casa. Luego de sentir los miles de golpes y de escuchar las miles de felicitaciones y bienvenidas, incluyéndo también, que James le había vuelto a alborotar más el cabello de lo que ya estaba, miró de nuevo hacía el lugar dónde momentos antes había estado y siguió observando el resto de la ceremonia y esperando la selección de su prima y de la _'niña misteriosa'_.

-¡Silvermoon, Gwyn!-llamaron ésta vez y la niña de ojos azules avanzó y se sentó en el taburete.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-gritó el sombrero apenas toco la cabeza de ella.

Se llamaba Gwyn. Gwyn era un bonito nombre.

Se sintió muy féliz al saber que ella había quedado en la misma casa que él. Quiso hacerle espacio para que se sentara a su lado, pero ella pasó de largo, le dirigió una sonrisa y se sentó junto a un chico de cabello castaño claro y de ojos azules, más oscuros que los de ella, y se abrazaron fraternalmente.

Fue casi automático, hizo una mueca y apretó los puños.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó James a su lado.

-nada-contestó mientras dirigá su vista nuevamente a donde, los que quedaban, aguardaban su turno.

Tiempo después se enteraría de que el chico con el que se había abrazado Gwyn era su hermano, y que era un año mayor que James. Su nombre era Brock Silvermoon.

-¡Weasley, Rose!-entonces su atención se centró en su prima.

-¡RAVENCLAW!-

James y él casi se habían caído del asiento cuando escucharon la decisión del viejo sombrero seleccionador. Tío Ron se moriría al escuchar que Rosie no había quedado en Gryffindor. Pero, de todos modos, Ravenclaw no era una mala casa. Aunque les sorprendía, ella era la primera Weasley en terminar en una casa diferente a la de Gryffindor.

Rosie le dirigió una mirada antes de sentarse y él le respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de confortarla, sabía questaba entre feliz y triste. Quizá sentía algo de nerviosismo por la reacción de su padre.

Pronto su hermano y él se convertirían en rivales. Una de las razones era porque, al ser un alborotador, siempre llamaba la atención y a veces opacaba sus logros, eso lo hacía sentir como una sombra. Eso cambiaría cuando entrara al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, como buscador, en segundo. A pesar de que su hermano se convertiría en capitán, él siempre sería la pieza clave en los triunfos del equipo y eso lo hacia sentir más que orgulloso.

Él iba de un lado a otro con Rosie y Esc, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y nunca, solo cuando tenían clases separados, se les veía separados.

Todo iba bien hasta entonces, él seguía babeando por Gwyn y Scorpius babeaba por su prima y su hermana, Lily, había quedado en Gryffindor cuando entró en la escuela dos años despúes. Todo era perfecto… definitivamente, hasta que, de un momento a otro, cuando estaba con su hermano y ella pasaba por su lado y les sonreía… se sonrojaba al ver a James.

Entonces la sangre le hirvió como nunca. ¡A ella le gustaba James!. Eso no podía ser. No. Entonces la competencía entre ambos se hizo áun peor.

Gwyn se había unido al equipo en cuarto, muchas veces se quedaba a solas con James y muchas veces él la felicitaba, mucho más que a los demás. Todos en el equipo creían que entre James Potter y Gwyn Silvermoon había algo más que simple amistad y eso lo hacía enfurecer aún más.

Las miradas recurrentes, los secretos entre ambos, los momentos en que el uno o la otra pedían hablar a solas se hacían insoportables.

Gwyn y él habían creado una amistad algo lejana y la única razón por la que eran amigos era porque era el hermano de James, eso creía. Y a pesar de sentir eso, él disfrutaba estar con ella de vez en cuando, cuando no estaba con sus amigas, claro.

Entonces, antes de comenzar su quinto curso, comenzó a soñar cosas extrañas y algo nuevo nació en él. Una pasión, la necesidad de ir a buscar aventuras.

Ese mismo año, Gwyn, le regaló el pendiente con forma de snitch echa en oro, él ni se la quitaba para dormir.

-¡¿te gusta James, verdad?!-la encaró. Ella volteó a verlo, sus ojos chispeaban, pero no con esa chispa dulce que siempre tenía sino con una llena de furia.

Nunca la había visto tan enojada y para cuando ella terminó de hablar, de esa manera tan desafiante que la caracterizaba cuando se enfrentaba a la gente que no le agradaba, y se dio vuelta con la intención de marcharse, él ya la había retenido y la había besado.

Luego la miró a los ojos, sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca, pero su expresión era de duda. Puso en su mano el regalo que le había comprado para navidad y que no se había atrevido a darle hasta ese instante y comenzó a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

Ella lo besó para callarlo y, tan pronto se separó, se fue corriendo.

-te quiero, Al-le dijo al día siguiente en el desayuno. Y él la besó frente a todo el colegio.

Pronto le explicaría la relación con su hermano, valla sorpresa se llevaría al saber que ella siempre hablaba de él con James, para saber que hacer, porque no sabía cómo hablar con él sobre sus sentimientos. Nunca lo hubiera creído sino lo hubiera escuchado de la propia Gwyn, la misma chica que se había enfrentado a Zulma Charmming y Safira Bluepearl de Slytherin. Hablaría, luego, muy seriamente con Brock, él lo amenazaría con que si le hacía daño a Gwyn se arrepentiría el resto de su vida y Gwyn lo regañaría y le daría un golpe en la cabeza con uno de esos libros que solía leer en su tiempo libre mientras él solo observaba nervioso.

Luego se enteraría del pasado de su padre, de la historia de Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort. La fuga de Azkaban que había sucedido a comienzos de año le parecía cada vez más coherente puesto que los sueños extraños parecían ir en aumento. Entonces quizo descubrir toda la verdad. Su impulsiva forma de ser haría que su mejor amigo, su prima y su novia terminaran en el ojo del huracán, salvándose apenas de la muerte.

Y pensa que él tuvo a la propia muerte frente a él. Que había visto a Gwyn desangrandose entre ese montón de rocas y que él no podía hacer nada porque la atravesaba. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento.

Todos se libraron por muy poco, y gracias a sus padres y a sus tíos y con la ayuda de su hermano habían logrado salir de ese bosque.

-¿quieres que valla a tu casa la próxima semana?-le preguntó.

Bueno, ya había lidiado con la furia de Brock¿Qué tan malo sería ir a la casa de sus padres? De todas formas estaba muy nervioso, se suemieron tanto en su mundo que olvidaron a Rose y a Scorpius y cuando salieron del tren casi ni vieron a sus padres porque simplemente se miraban y hablaban… y hablaban sobre un montón de cosas.

-¿entonces… en una semana?-Gwyn lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-si… si-le había contestado. Gwyn se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse con su baúl hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y sus padres.

-vamos, Al-su padre lo había llamado. Su rostro parecía más tranquilo en ese instante.

Albus estaba féliz, se acercó a su familia y volvió a casa. Dónde esperaría ansioso y nervioso el día en que iría a casa de Gwyn.

-¡Gwyn, Albus, ya dejénse de cariños y bajen a almorzar!-era la voz de Brock. Ambos miraron hacía atrás. El hermano mayor de Gwyn los miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el umbral de la habitación-¿Qué haces en su habitación?-preguntó con tono molesto.

-somos novios… déjate de molestar, Brock, ya estoy grandesita-le dijo con tono molesto a su hermano. Él gruñó-si quiero lo meto a mi habitación a las dos de la mañana, estando yo en pijama-le dijo. A Brock pareció no haberle hecho gracia, pero Albus supo de inmediato que ese último comentario lo había hecho con ese motivo.

-bajen-les dijo y luego desapareció en el corredor.

-sigue enfadado por lo que pasó-le dijo él mientras se levantaba.

-no le hagas caso, se le pasará, además tú me salvaste, Al…-

-si… bueno, eso…yo…-

-yo sé-contestó mientras se ponía a su altura.

-¿te amo, sabes?-le dijo con más confianza. Ella rió suavemente.

-lo sé-

-si vuelve a ocurrir algo como lo que pasó el año pasado… voy a protegerte con mi vida, lo juro-le dijo con total seguridad. Ella le sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso.

-yo también te amo-le contestó ella, tomándolo de la mano. Todo eso era cursi, pero le gustaba así, quería compartir esos momentos así, siempre.

-¡bajen ya!-gritaron desde la planta baja. Era Brock.

-Brock, cariño, cálmate, ya bajarán… déjalos tranquilos ¿si?-esa era la voz de la madre de Gwyn.

Ambos rieron suavemente. Albus no se imaginaba cómo sería si terminaban siendo cuñados. Valla, esos eran pensamientos muy avanzados para un chico de… bueno, faltaba un mes para cumplir diesciseis años.

Gwyn Potter y Albus Severus Potter. Si, ese era un sueño que quería cumplir y esperaba que el tiempo así lo déjara.

Y salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano.

**FIN**

Sin mucho que decir, slo que aquí traigo otro minific, ésta vez de nuestro querido Albus Severus Potter, no me gusta el nombre, realmente o le hubieran puesto Albus o le hubieran puesto Severus pero los dos... ¡Iuk¡No!, pobresito, relamente lo molestarán mucho. Pero bueno eso fue decisión de Jo. Gwyn, bueno ustedes ya se abrán dado cuenta de que esta chiquilla es inventada así que no la busquen en ningú lado porque originalmente no existe XD.

Bueno los dejo.

Bye.


End file.
